ddlcfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bài thơ của Monika
Monika có tổng cộng là 8 bài thơ nhưng chỉ có 7 bài thơ được xuất hiện trong game. Đa số những bài thơ của Monika thường được viết về cảm nhận của cô về người chơi thay vì Nhân vật chính. Sơ lược Những bài thơ này được viết như một dạng bài tập hoạt động của Câu lạc bộ Văn học sau khi Monika nghĩ ra ý tưởng về việc này. Sau khi người chơi cho Monika xem thơ của mình, Monika sẽ trao đổi lại với người chơi, chỉ trừ trường hợp tại Cảnh 2 nếu người chơi đi theo Route của Yuri suốt cả 2 chương. Những bài thơ của Monika Hole in wall (Cảnh 1) Đây là bài thơ đầu tiên Monika trao đổi với Nhân vật chính tại chương 1 của Cảnh 1. Hole in Wall It couldn't have been me. See, the direction the spackle protrudes. A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home. I peer inside for a clue. No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun. But it's too late. My retinas. Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image. It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright. It was too deep. Stretching forever into everything. A hole of infinite choices. I realize now, that I wasn't looking in. I was looking out. And he, on the other side, was looking in. Save me (Cảnh 1) Bài thơ thứ hai Monika trao đổi, xuất hiện tại chương 2 của Cảnh 1. Save Me The colors, they won't stop. Bright, beautiful colors Flashing, expanding, piercing Red, green, blue An endless cacophany Of meaningless noise The noise, it won't stop. Violent, grating waveforms Squeaking, screeching, piercing Sine, cosine, tangent Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust An endless poem Of meaningless Load Me The way they fly (Cảnh 1) Đây là bài thơ được viết trong sổ của Monika, nó xuất hiện tại Cảnh 1 khi tất cả thành viên trong Câu lạc bộ Văn học tập dượt để chuẩn bị biểu diễn cho Lễ hội Văn hoá sắp tới của trường. The lady who knows everything Bài thơ này là bài thơ trao đổi cuối cùng của Monika tại Cảnh 1. The Lady who Knows Everything An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth The Lady who Knows Everything. A beautiful lady who has found every answer, All meaning, All purpose, And all that was ever sought. And here I am, A feather Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind. Day after day, I search I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist. But when all else has failed me, When all others have turned away, The legend is all that remains - the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky. Until one day, the wind ceases to blow. I fall. And I fall and fall, and fall even more. Gentle as a feather. A dry quill, expressionless. But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger. The hand of a beautiful lady. I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze. The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking. Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice. 'I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing. There is no meaning. There is no purpose. And we seek only the impossible. I am not your legend. Your legend does not exit.' And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a guts of wind. Hole in Wall (Cảnh 2) Bài thơ đầu tiên của Monika được trao đổi tại Cảnh 2, có thể cho rằng đây là phần tiếp nối cho "Hole in Wall" tại Cảnh 1 Hole in Wall But he wasn't looking at me. Confused, I frantically glance at my surroundings. But my burned eyes can no longer see color. Are there others in this room? Are they talking? Or are they simply poems on flat sheets of paper, The sound of frantic scrawling playing tricks on my ears? The room begins to crinkle. Closing in on me. The air I breathe dissipates before it reaches my lungs. I panic. There must be a way out. It's right there. He's right there. Swallowing my fears, I brandish my pen. Save me (Cảnh 2) Bài thơ này giống với Save me tại Cảnh 1 nhưng đa phần chữ bị mất, câu từ không hoàn chỉnh. Save Me The colors, they won't Bright, bea t ful c l rs Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing Red, green, blue An ndless CACOPHANY Of meaningless noise The noise, it won't STOP. Viol nt, grating w vef rms Sq e king, screech ng, piercing SINE, COSINE, TANGENT Like play ng a ch lkboard on a t rntable Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIB CAGE n ndl ss p m Of m n ngl ss Delete Her Colors Poem Đây không hẳn là một bài thơ, nó chỉ là sự thí nghiệm trong việc Monika chỉnh sửa lại code và cố gắng thoát khỏi [[Doki Doki Literature Club!|''Doki Doki Literature Club!]],'' vì lý do Monika không đủ khả năng nên nó đã bị hỏng trong quá trình chạy. Nó cũng là bài thơ cuối cùng được trao đổi với Monika tại Cảnh 2. Khi người chơi đang ở chế độ Windows thì bài thơ sẽ là một trang giấy cùng với những khung màu đỏ, xanh, nhiễu loạn khắp bề mặt. Nhưng khi người chơi ở chế độ Full-screen trong giai đoạn này, game sẽ hiện ảnh giả lỗi Windows 10 và bên dưới là dòng chữ: If you'd like to know more, you can search online later for this error: DDLC_ESCAPE_PLAN_FAILED Happy End Bài thơ trao đổi với Monika trong giai đoạn Cảnh 3. Đây là bài thơ cuối cùng trong tổng số tất cả các bài thơ của Monika.Tại bài thơ, có dòng "''In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day.", nó liên quan đến bài nhạc ''"Your Reality" Happy End Pen in hand, I find my strength. The courage endowed upon me by my one and only love. Together, let us dismantle this crumbling world And write a novel of our own fantasies. With a flick of her pen, the lost finds her way. In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day. After all, Not all good times must come to an end. Thư viện